Debajo de un cerezo
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: A pasado un mes desde la batalla final, Ichigo simplemente no puede entender sus sentimientos. ¿Que pasara cuando al fin se da cuenta de lo importante que era el en su vida? ONE-SHOT


Sábado 9 de julio a las 3:45a.m

Ok, no tenia nada que hacer y este fic ya llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado en mi PC; mi mami no esta y ¡Me acaban de regalar una lap top!... todo eso da como resultado esto (se refiere al oneshot). Bueno sin más que decir le pido de favor al lindo de KISS-KUN que diga el disclaimer

KISSHU- ILK no posee TMM, este solo pertenece a Mía Ikumi... para desgracia de las miles de fans a favor de la pareja KishxIchigo y que deseaban ver un beso sincero de Ichigo para Kisshu en el capitulo final

ILK- así es ¿es mucho pedir?, quiero decir ¡Te salvo la vida y dio la suya! Ichigo Baka ¬¬

Debajo de un cerezo

A l caminar por las calles de Tokio millones de memorias acuden a mí, este camino siempre logra evocarlas de alguna manera. No recuerdo como paso… sin embargo lo hecho, hecho esta. Por primera vez en mi vida siento un vacio indescriptible en el fondo de mi pecho, ¿Y todo esto por él?, no, eso no puede ser, me recuerdo esto mientras cruzo la calle de manera casi ausente.

Después de todo el y yo éramos enemigos ¿no? -…Y ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo ** "éramos"**, ahora no sequé es lo que somos, ¿simples conocidos?, no, eran tantas las cosas que habían pasado que no creo que se pueda clasificar como eso, entonces ¿amigos?, no eso no era posible, después de todo los amigos no se van sin decir una palabra y aun si fuéramos ** "amigos"**, ¿Por qué sentía que en esa palabra había un enorme vacío?

¡Ahhh!- gemí cuando no pude soportarlo más.- No puedo creerlo… todo esto me tiene tan confusa- grite mientras un grupo de personas se me quedaba viendo fijamente, y la causa de todos mis pesares era _"el"._ Si, ya ni siquiera quiero mencionar su nombre, me producía demasiada nostalgia, solté un suspiro al recordar el brillo de sus ojos dorados y, al acordarme del clásico tinte de picardía que emanaba de ellos, no pude evitar soltar una risita. ¡Dios, eran demasiado bellos como para olvidarlos! Y al recordar las suavidad de su cabello, volví a decaer, no pude evitar recordar el día en el que lo sentí, porque, también fue el día en el que lo perdí para siempre.

El había dado su vida por mí, me había dicho que me amaba una vez más. Sin embargo yo había actuado de la misma forma que siempre y lo había apartado de mi lado, lamentarme ya no me servirá de nada -después de todo ya no tiene motivos para regresar a la tierra ¿verdad?-suspire- Y ¿Quien podría culparlo?- lastime su orgullo, no, mas bien, lastime su corazón.

Ahora solo deseo verlo una vez mas y decirle cuanto lo siento, decirle lo mucho que lo he echado de menos y sobre todo decirle que…-no lo sé-una vez más otro suspiro escapa de mi, y cuando veo el lugar en el que me encuentro no puedo menos que sonreír y al instante un rubor pinta mis mejillas- este fue el lugar donde nos conocimos- digo casi en un susurro, y también el lugar en donde obtuve mi primer beso. De nuevo dirijo mi vista hacia aquella capilla, único testigo de ese evento.

Cada vez que recuerdo aquel incidente una sensación cálida inunda mi cuerpo, generalmente suelto una pequeña risa eh, incluso, he llegado a dar vueltas y vueltas mientras me abrazo a mí misma, solo por tratar de contener la emoción; esta vez ninguna de esas acciones se presentan por mi parte, por alguna razón, el día de hoy, me eh puesto a pensar mas detalladamente en las sensaciones que experimente aquel día.

Flash back

Me encontraba en estado de shock debido a lo que acababa de pasar: toda ruborizada y sin poder articular palabra alguna. Ese había sido mi primer beso y… ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía!  
>Algo que llamo mi atención fue el comprobar que no me había desagradado, es decir, sus labios eran cálidos y dulces... ¡¿Qué estoy pensando? el es el enemigo. Una frase que se me vino a la mente cuando nuestros labios chocaron fue "Esta sensación es de otro planeta" y técnicamente así era, ahora que lo podía ver bien, la frase se le ajustaba perfectamente.<p>

El parecía divertirse con la situación, tal vez se daba cuenta de la batalla que se libraba dentro de mi cabeza, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, entre ellas el ¿Por qué me había besado?, pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos, los cuales me parecieron horas, hasta que me creí capaz de dirigirle la palabra a ese chico.. Es decir... alíen, ¡tan atrevido! Sin embargo el que empezó a hablar fue el- Mi nombre es Kisshu, gracias por el beso-dicho esto desapareció de la misma forma en la que entro… tan de repente , además nunca había escuchado nada tan… arrogante, ¿Quién se creía para robar mi primer beso?¿Acaso pensaba que era un adonis o algo por el estilo?. No se ni por que me había esperanzado en escuchar alguna poesía o algo parecido de parte de el, quiero decir, algo que me diera una pista del por que de sus acciones... Argg… pero esta me la pagas, la próxima vez, Kisshu, ¡la próxima vez desearas no haber hecho eso nunca!  
>Con esa actitud me dirigí a mi casa, echando chispas por os ojos, estaba tan molesta por esa reciente humillación, estúpido alíen, ¿Por qué a mi?, pudo haber sido Minto o Lettuce pero, de alguna forma, me eligió a mi como su victima. Al llegar a mi casa subí directo a mi habitación, no quería explicarle este suceso a mis padres además, ¿Qué iba a decirles? Que un alíen me había besado, no soy idiota, y si les decía una chico acaba de robar mi primer beso lo único que lograría seria que mi padre saliera hecho una furia contra ese chavo al cual nunca iba a encontrar y, en el remoto caso de que lo encontrara, no tendría oportunidad contra el. Con estos pensamientos caí en un profundo sueño, por primera vez, desde que era una mew, me daba cuenta de lo complicado que era el mundo en el que me había metido y que era imposible recurrir a la ayuda de mis padres, para comprenderlo.<p>

Fin flash back

Recuerdo que después de eso me empezó a decir Koneko-chan y cosas como que era su juguete o simplemente que le pertenecía. Eso siempre me sonó egoísta y arrogante pero, después de un tiempo, lo considere algo dulce. Si yo soy de las chicas que consideran los celos una manera tierna de expresar lo que sientes. Continuo caminando, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya llevaba un rato aquí parada. El siguiente lugar al que me dirigía era, por mucho, mi favorito. Ahí me había demostrado su primera escena de verdadera preocupación. Me encanta pasar las tardes a la sombra de ese viejo cerezo, de alguna manera me recuerda a "el".

Si lo viera en estos momentos no se qué le diría, ¿me agradas?, probablemente no, digo, después de todo siento mas por "el" que un simple agrado, ¿te quiero? No definitivamente esas no eran las palabras correctas, se sentían tan vacías y a la vez no estaban tan lejos de la realidad, entonces… ¿Te amo?, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo y de que mi mente me decía que estaba equivocada, no pudo evitar sonreír en este pensamiento… el solo imaginarme a mi misma diciéndole esas palabras me hacía temblar de emoción y el pensar en la enorme sonrisa que pondría cuando le dijera esas palabras era, simplemente, lo mas bello del mundo.

De un momento a otro me encontré en el ya tan conocido lugar para mí, con tan solo estar aquí me sentía en paz. Aspiro el olor de las flores de sakura, me dejo caer al pie de ese árbol tan especial y al cerrar mis ojos lo único que vienen a mi mente es, una y otra vez, el bello sentimiento que acabo de descubrir, nunca creí que callar un sentimiento podía ser tan difícil debido a que, cada segundo que paso pensando en ello, en las palabras que quiero decirle, la presión se hace mas grande, estas palabras y estos sentimientos quieren salir, desean ser libres y yo quiero con toda el alma concederles su deseo pero, me sentiría mucho mejor si el lo escuchara. De súbito una idea vino a mi, me trepe en el árbol, como tantas otras veces, tome aire en mis pulmones y libere mis sentimientos.- QUIERO QUE TODO TOKIO SE ENTERE DE QUE ¡AMO A KISSHU!- escucho de manera atenta el eco que siguió a mi, recién hecha, confesión. Feliz y exhausta por liberar la gran carga que tenía me recosté, admirando los brotes que acababan de florecer, sintiéndome cada vez mas relajada, casi podía sentir como mis palabras bailaban al viento, seguía recostada, deseando cada vez con más fuerza que mis palabras llegaran a él de alguna manera. La paz no duro mucho, de un momento a otro me levante sobresaltada, no podía creer lo que mis oídos acababan de captar; desde el otro extremo del parque, se dejo escuchar el grito de esa voz, que tanto quería oír, dando una respuesta a mi mensaje- Y YO, QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE QUE ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE ¡ICHIGO MOMOIYA!- sin previo aviso un par de brazos se envolvía alrededor de mi cintura y justo cuando las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos sentí una ligera presión en los labios, un fugaz beso, un beso robado, justo como aquel día, solo que esta vez seria distinto y en este pensamiento decidí corresponder al beso, mis brazos recorrieron su pecho para proseguir a la parte posterior de su cuello y, ante la sorpresa de mi compañero, enrede mis dedos entre sus cabellos. Nos separamos un poco, perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro, al cabo de unos segundos me recargué en su pecho y abracé su cintura, el correspondió al abrazo envolviendo sus brazos de forma protectora alrededor de mi.

Esta vez no lo iba a dejar ir por que, había descubierto lo que sentía por el. Después me las arreglaría con Aoyama, con mis amigos eh incluso con mis padres. Por fin me había dado cuenta de lo que representaba el arrogante alíen en mi vida. Había esperado su regreso, para decírselo, cada día de abril, debajo de un cerezo…

ILK- Lo se ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué abril?... digamos que yo imagine que esto era un mes después de la batalla con Deep Blue y dicha batalla ocurrió en maya, disculpen pero es lo que llamo licencia literaria

KISSHU- ¿Esta bien utilizarla cuando ni siquiera eres escritora?, yo a esto lo llamo mentir

ILK- Cállate ¬¬… Además no es mentir si no se sabe exactamente cuando fue la batalla final, por cierto se agradecería cualquier review, no tengan miedo de ser crueles… espero que les guste y, además, tengo en puerta un nuevo proyecto, tal vez lo vean en una semana, depende, me gustaría tener capítulos de respaldo para cuando entre a clases bueno  
>¡MATANE MINA-SAN!<p> 


End file.
